


Nine Months of Change

by linksofmemories



Series: The Rory to My Amy [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles remained slumped against his seat, looking from his dad to Derek, who was now looking at Stiles with a perked eyebrow.</p><p>“So, are you going to tell him?” Derek asked. “Because I can if you-.”</p><p>“We’re having a baby!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Months of Change

 

 

“Dad, you were shot three days ago, you’re not eating a hamburger, especially with your cholesterol.”

“Jesus Christ, Stiles, I am 57 years-old, I can eat a hamburger if I want to eat a hamburger.”

“Nope, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I think I am.”

“I don’t think that you are.”

“Stiles, I’m eating-.”

“Dad, you are _not_ eating that hamburger.”

“Oh, don’t use your Teacher Voice on me, I’m not a five year-old.”

“Then stop acting like one and put the-.”

“Stiles, just let the man eat his burger.”

Stiles turned his head sharply to look at Derek who was sitting on the other side of his father’s hospital bed. He was leaning against the seat, sketchbook on his lap and stupid glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. Derek was looking at Stiles before shrugging and going back to his sketchbook.

“No one asked you,” Stiles said.

“I know,” Derek shrugged.

Sighing, Stiles turned to face his father again to see him stuffing the burger into his mouth.

“Dad, seriously?!” Stiles shouted, lunging forward to grab the burger.

Apparently his dad still had perfect reflexes, moving the burger into his other hand and stretching it away from Stiles. John then shoved the rest of the burger into his mouth before leaning back against the hospital bed and shrugging. Stiles glared. He heard Derek chuckle.

“Y’know what?” Stiles said, slumping in his chair. “Derek and I came here with some really great news, but I don’t think I’ll tell you now.”

Derek and John both snorted.

“I’m surprised we haven’t told him already,” Derek said.

“Yeah, well I wanted him to focus on recovery,” Stiles said. “But I don’t think that scarfing down hamburgers is trying to recover, so-.”

“Stiles, if you don’t tell me then I definitely won’t be able to focus on recovery,” his dad said.

Stiles remained slumped against his seat, looking from his dad to Derek, who was now looking at Stiles with a perked eyebrow.

“So, are you going to tell him?” Derek asked. “Because I can if you-.”

“We’re having a baby!”

There was a short pause before he heard Derek chuckle and his dad’s mouth fell open. John looked from Stiles to Derek and then back again. “You’re adopting?”

“Surrogate,” Derek answered.

Stiles should have brought a camera, because he hadn’t seen his dad look that happy in so long. Sure, John was called “Grandpa” by every little kid in their group of close family and friends, but this was going to be his own grandchild. Stiles had been expecting him to be excited about it.

“So, who’s going to be the biological father?” John asked. “It doesn’t matter to me and it’s your decision, I’m going to love that child just as much if-.”

“I am,” Stiles cut in. “I’m going to be the biological father.”

Yeah, Stiles definitely should have brought a camera. His dad looked so fucking happy, Stiles just had to stand up to throw his arms around him. John hugged him back and soon Stiles felt dampness on his shoulder.

“Dad, you’re not seriously crying, are you?” Stiles asked.

There was no response, so Stiles just kept hugging his father and after a few moments he felt another arm wrap around him, strong and warm and ridiculously familiar. Derek patted John on the back and kept his arm firmly around Stiles.

“He can cry if he wants to,” Derek said.

“I’m not crying,” the Sheriff said firmly.

“Yeah, sure you’re not,” Stiles said.

**OoOoOoO**

“So, Laura, I’ve been meaning to-.”

“No.”

Well, he hadn’t been expecting her to be that quick about turning him down.

“You didn’t even know what I was going to ask.”

“Stiles,” Laura said, pouring dog food into Watson’s bowl before standing back up and facing him. “I’m not going to be the egg donor for your baby.”

Okay maybe she did know what he was going to ask.

“I’m not denying that our lovechild would probably be the most attractive being to ever walk the face of the Earth,” she said, sitting across from him at the kitchen table and keeping an eye on Watson who was practically inhaling his food. “It’s just that it would be weird.”

“But Laura, you and Derek look creepily alike,” Stiles argued. “You’re a girl Derek. We’re not asking you to be the surrogate, just-.”

“Just be the biological mother?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “Stiles, I’d rather be the surrogate.”

“Would you be the-?”

“Just because I’d rather be the surrogate doesn’t mean that I want to be it,” she cut in. “I don’t want to live through nine months of torture only to reward you two with a baby and myself with stretch marks.”

She had a point. Actually she had several points. It had been a pretty big gamble to begin with. Derek didn’t want to ask her because he said that it would be too uncomfortable, so Stiles had stepped in. He knew that the baby was only going to be biologically his, but he wanted the donor to at least resemble Derek. And Laura had always looked more like Derek’s sibling than Scott ever had.

“It would be terrible,” Laura said. “I’d know that someone else would have given birth to him or her, but the baby would still be mine. How would I explain that to Amelia when she got older? Because one day she’s going to understand how you two had a baby and she’ll ask questions and then she’ll know that she has a sister or brother. I also can’t see Chris being too excited about the idea.”

“You’re right,” Stiles nodded, slumping back in his chair.

It had been worth trying though. He heard the sound of paws trotting across the tiled floor and soon he had Watson’s head resting on his thigh, looking up at him with his big eyes. It was like the dog just knew when people around him were sad. Stiles scratched him behind his ears before looking back up at Laura.

“Well, thanks anyway, Laura,” he said.

“Wait,” she said. “I haven’t talked to her in years, but I have a distant cousin. And when I say distant, I mean _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ distant. But we look eerily alike. I could ask her, but don’t get your hopes up.”

It was too late. Stiles was already getting his hopes up while getting up from the table and launching forward to wrap his arms around her.

“I love you,” he said.

She just laughed, hugging him back. “Don’t say that unless I can swindle her into donating.”

He told her that he loved her again and she tightened her arms around him, Watson now barking at them happily.

**OoOoOoO**

Laura’s ridiculously distant cousin ended up agreeing. Stiles had once again attacked Laura with a hug. Chris was unfortunately in the room though and when he let go he felt like he was going to get threatened with an assault rifle. Laura had showed him and Derek a picture of her cousin and Laura had been right, the similarities were definitely there.

That had been taken care of easily enough and now it was just a matter of finding a good surrogate. Surprisingly, Jackson of all people had stepped forward to give them advice on finding a good one. He and Lydia and Clara had moved back to Beacon Hills recently. Lydia still worked at NASA, but from home so that she could look after Clara. Jackson had ended his career as a professional lacrosse player and had joined his father’s law firm.

Stiles knew that it had been a good move for them. He hadn’t gotten a lot of phone calls from Lydia saying that she wasn’t sure about their marriage anymore. She sounded more panicked than he had ever heard her and sometimes he thought that she was going to call him and announce their divorce. Moving back to Beacon Hills where their family and friends lived had definitely been the right choice for them.

“So,” Jackson said, straightening his tie (Stiles had no idea why he had put on his lawyer suit to come to their house on a Sunday) and addressing both Stiles and Derek with some practiced eye contact. “Surrogacy can be easy or it can be difficult. The things you need to look for in a good surrogate are-.”

“Can I just take a moment, please?” Stiles cut in. “Jackson Whittemore is about to tell me about surrogacy. I never thought that this day would come.”

Jackson rolled his eyes as Stiles just grinned. Derek chuckled next to him, placing a hand on the back of his neck and stroking the skin with his thumb in a more than distracting way. Jackson’s eye followed the movement before rolling his eyes again. It was good to see that nothing had changed.

“A good surrogate,” Jackson started again, this time with gritted teeth. “You definitely want someone who has given birth before and probably been a surrogate before as well. Someone with good health and who lives in a clean place. It’s also good to meet with them beforehand so that you get a sense of who you’re dealing with. Ask if they plan on keeping in touch after the baby is born, don’t be afraid to ask overly personal questions.”

“I don’t think Stiles is going to have any trouble with that,” Derek said. “He loves prying into people’s business.”

“I don’t pry,” Stiles said. “I like asking people questions.”

“Then I’ll leave the question asking to you,” Derek said.

Stiles turned his head to look at him, seeing a fond smile on Derek’s face and still getting stupid butterflies. They had been married for almost two months and Derek still made him feel like that stupid 15 year-old who was stupidly in love with his best friend’s older brother.

Apparently they had been staring at each other for a little too long because Jackson coughed before continuing to speak, now sounding more than a little aggravated.

Finding a good surrogate wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. Derek and Stiles talked to three different women before deciding on the first they had interviewed. Holly was in her mid-20s and ridiculously sweet. Her recommendations were flawless and after Stiles and Jackson both assaulted her with questions, she managed to give calm and perfect answers. Derek had asked a few questions as well, but for the most part stayed out of it.

After contracts had been signed and payment had been arranged, they made an appointment to get the impregnating part down. Laura’s cousin had already had her eggs sent over and now it was just a matter of Stiles jacking off into a little plastic cup and putting it all inside of Holly. (He knew that the actually process was probably a bit more complicated, but he wanted as few as details as possible.)

“So, there is a private bathroom just outside the hall,” the doctor said, handing Stiles a plastic cup that had a lid. “Take your time.”

She smiled at Stiles for a little too long before he looked at Derek who was still seated. Derek probably sensed that he was looking at him and looked up.

“Do you need me to-?” Derek started.

“Nope, I got it,” Stiles said quickly before leaving the room.

He could jack off into a little cup by himself. It wasn’t like he hadn’t practically chaffed his dick as a teenager, jerking off every day after school numerous times, mostly thinking about Derek (not like he was ever going to admit that though). So, jacking off wasn’t exactly a foreign concept to him.

The bathroom was the room across from the office and he entered, locking the door behind him. He tried not to think too much about all of the other guys who had done exactly what he was about to do in the same bathroom. The half-full bottle of unscented lotion on the sink wasn’t helping.

Stiles placed the plastic cup on the counter before taking his belt off and then yanking his jeans and boxers down. He got some lotion on his hand and then grabbed the cup in the other, making sure to put it in the right position.

After inhaling and exhaling, he leaned back against the wall and started to stroke his cock. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, Stiles started to think of all of the things that turned him on. This of course translated to Derek since Derek was the only thing that turned him on anymore. Derek shirtless and sweaty and wearing those fucking stupid glasses that he hated to love. Derek on top of him, pressing his solid weight against him. Or him on top of Derek like that one time on the dock of the lake where he had ridden Derek and he was pretty positive they had scarred a few deer for life.

Or just Derek in general. Anything Derek did was vaguely sexual. Working on floor plans or blueprints or whatever at his desk with those glasses on and biting his bottom lip and the little wrinkle that appeared in the middle of his eyebrows when he frowned in concentration. Or when he got back from a run and he always rolled his shoulders before dragging Stiles off to shower and dammit, why the hell hadn’t he told Derek to come in here with him?

He was hard but nothing was tilting him over or bringing him close. He had never had any need to jerk off since he and Derek started having sex. Derek was always more than willing to please him in any way that Stiles wanted and Stiles did the same for him.

Sighing, Stiles reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone. He sent a quick text to Derek before unlocking the door and placing the phone on the sink and yanking his shoes and socks off. Stiles stripped off his jeans and boxers and was pulling his shirt over his head when the bathroom door opened.

“So you do need my- _Jesus Christ, Stiles_ ,” Derek said as he closed the door behind him, tone going from teasing to a low groan.

“Shut up and make yourself useful,” Stiles said.

Derek’s mouth twitched up into a smirk and that should have made Stiles worry, but at that point he didn’t even care anymore. He let Derek grab is hips, turning him around to face the wall and then crowding him against it. Lips and stubble soon found his neck as well as Derek lined his body up against Stiles’.

“Are you seriously half hard?” Stiles asked, pressing his cheek against the wall to look over his shoulder at Derek.

“I was sitting in that office thinking about you jerking yourself off,” Derek said. “If you hadn’t texted me I would have been in here five minutes later.”

“That’s not surprising.”

Derek let out a snort, kissing the back of Stiles’ neck before trailing his hand around to Stiles’ stomach. “I thought about what you were doing to yourself. When was the last time you touched yourself?”

“No idea.”

“Same for me,” Derek said, taking Stiles’ dick in his hand and giving it a few strokes. “What were you doing in here? Jacking yourself off? Thinking about me?”

“Someone has a very high opinion of himself,” Stiles said, not denying it and thrusting his hips up into Derek’s hand.

“But you were, weren’t you?” Derek asked. “I was just thinking about how you would touch yourself. Would you stick your fingers in your mouth, pretending it was my cock? Pressing your fingers inside of yourself?”

Stiles would deny that whine escaping from his mouth until his dying day.

“You want that, don’t you?” Derek asked, his hot breath coming in short bursts against Stiles’ neck. “You want my fingers?”

“Yes, God, just do it, you asshole,” Stiles said.

Derek’s hand let go of Stiles’ cock, repositioning it on his hip. Stiles watched as Derek grabbed the bottle of lotion from the counter, pouring some onto his fingers. His grip on Stiles’ hip tightened and he moved them back, Derek’s back hit the door and Stiles leaned against his chest.

“Oh you would, wouldn’t you?” Stiles groaned, grabbing his cock and the stupid plastic cup that was the entire reason they were here.

“I like the view,” Derek said, meeting Stiles’ eyes in the mirror over the sink.

Stiles had a witty retort right on the tip of his tongue, really he did, but it was hard to focus when Derek starting pressing a finger inside of him. Derek was still keeping his gaze in the mirror and it wasn’t like they hadn’t done this before. They were married and had been together for years before that, mirrors definitely weren’t anything new.

But Derek was fully clothed and Stiles was naked and they were in a public bathroom and had Derek been wearing his fucking glasses all this time? Stiles let out a groan, tilting his head back on Derek’s shoulder as Derek pushed a second finger inside of him, pumping them in and out. Stiles’ hand started to continue working his dick, trying his best to keep in time with the thrusts of Derek’s fingers.

“You look so good like this,” Derek said, catching Stiles’ earlobe between his teeth. “Leaning against me, taking what I’m giving you.”

Stiles tried not to roll his eyes. Derek had a thing for Stiles taking whatever Derek gave him. And Stiles was never going to admit to Derek that he definitely enjoyed taking instead of giving (even though he was 80% sure that Derek already knew). It wasn’t like Stiles hadn’t topped. He had and he had liked it and Derek seemed to enjoy himself, but he preferred bottoming and Derek preferred topping, so they hadn’t really put more into the silent conversation of their bedroom mannerisms.

“You’re thinking too much,” Derek said, crooking his fingers inside of Stiles and making him bite his lip. “Don’t think, just come, Stiles. I know you’re close.”

And that was a very true statement. He cleared his mind as best as he could, focusing on the movement of his own hand and Derek’s fingers deep inside of him and the stubble rubbing against his neck. It was almost peaceful this way. They weren’t exactly rushing and having Derek pressed up behind him was definitely nice.

Soon Derek grew impatient though, pushing a third finger inside of Stiles and increasing his pace. Biting kisses were littered up and down his neck and his hand started to tighten its grip and move faster. He could feel himself getting close and he felt like he needed to voice it to Derek, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Derek was grabbing the side of his face and crushing their mouths together.

Stiles let out a muffled moan before coming, cum spilling into the plastic cup and on his hand. Derek kept his fingers inside of Stiles, but moved his other hand to cover the hand Stiles had on his dick, continuing to stroke him through his orgasm. Stiles pulled away from Derek, smiling and sharing the same air.

“We just made a baby,” he said.

Derek let out a chuckle at that, shaking his head before moving forward to lick into Stiles’ mouth.

**OoOoOoO**

“Mommy said that you and Uncle Derek are having a baby,” Amelia said, placing her elbows on the tabletop. “But neither of you look like Auntie Allison when she was having a baby.”

Stiles looked up from his backpack, attempting to shove his grade book in there along with all of the craft supplies he had brought to school. Amelia was in his class that year and he drove her back to his house every day after school. Laura was at his and Derek’s house working, so he would bring Amelia there and Laura would be there waiting, ready to drive Amelia home.

It was after school and Stiles was finishing packing up his things. Amelia was sitting in her seat, eating some leftover cookies from snack time (because even though he wasn’t supposed to have favorites, of course he was going to favor Pond… only when the other kids weren’t around though).

“Yeah, well only girls can have babies like that,” Stiles said. “That’s why we have Miss Holly to help us. You met Miss Holly, remember?”

“Mmhm, she’s really nice,” Pond said. “But she doesn’t look like Auntie Allison when she was having Jeremy and David.”

“I don’t think you were old enough to remember Allison having David.”

“Uncle Stiles that is completely before the point.”

“I think you mean ‘beyond the point’.”

Amelia rolled her eyes and shook her head and oh God, had Lydia already influenced her this much?

“Why do you two need a baby?” she asked. “You have me.”

Oh how Stiles had been dreading this conversation. He really hoped that Derek would be the one to handle it when it came up. Because even though Pond practically attached herself to Stiles, she always listened to Derek. Derek’s word was law to her and she always sought him out for cuddles and braiding her hair (which was an image that Stiles would never tire from).

So, Derek would have been ideal to explain this to Amelia. It wasn’t a secret that Stiles and Derek spoiled her more than any of the other kids in their circle of friends. She even had her own bedroom in their house where she spent the night frequently when Chris and Laura needed alone time. He loved having her around and he loved her.

“Pond,” Stiles sighed, walking around his desk to crouch down in front of Amelia. “Uncle Derek and I love you so much, you know that. But you’re your mommy and daddy’s little girl and Derek and I want a little girl or boy of our own. We’re still going to love you and your room is still open to you whenever you need it. You understand, right?”

Amelia pressed her lips together, thinking. He took one of her hands in his and looked at her with what he hoped was a winning smile.

“Come on, Pond,” he said. “You know that you’re the love of my life. Nothing’s going to change that.”

Her face brightened up considerably at that before she flung her arms around his neck. “I know. I just don’t want you to forget about me.”

“Forget about you?” he scoffed. “Impossible.”

**OoOoOoO**

“Yellow.”

“Green.”

“ _Yellow_.”

“ _Green_.”

“TARDIS blue!”

“Amelia’s room is already TARDIS blue,” Lydia said, placing her hands on her hips before glaring back at Allison. “Green.”

“Yellow,” Allison said, folding her arms across her chest. “Canary yellow.”

“Green,” Lydia said through gritted teeth. “Mint green.”

“Why don’t you just flip a coin?” Stiles proposed.

All that got him was two identical death glares.

“Derek and Stiles’ bedroom is off-white with all of that gorgeous cherry wood furniture that they probably don’t even appreciate-” “Oh, we appreciate it.” “-and all of the neutral complementary tones.” “Is that what you call it?” “Amelia’s room is TARDIS blue with the fairy light scheme upon her request and the guest bedroom is that dark blue-green with the bed that I went to three different furniture stores to find,” Lydia rattled off. “And this room, the nursery, is going to be a lovely mint green with white furniture.”

“Or canary yellow with maple furniture,” Allison protested.

“Or light orange,” Derek said from behind Stiles who was huddling in the doorway.

“I like orange,” Stiles chimed in.

“It’ll look good in comparison to Amelia’s blue,” Derek said.

“Orange and blue are complementary colors,” Stiles said.

Lydia and Allison looked at them before looking at each other and shrugging.

“Well, I guess orange could work,” Lydia said.

“Yeah, it is a nice color,” Allison said. “And the white furniture will go well with it.”

“Agreed,” Lydia nodded. “Nice call, Derek.”

“Thanks,” Derek said, pressing a kiss against Stiles’ temple before whispering in his ear. “It was Laura’s idea.”

Stiles snorted, getting the attention of Allison and Lydia. He covered it by coughing and giving them both a smile. They looked a little skeptical before turning back to each other to continue discussing. Derek pulled him out into the hallway, pressing their mouths together in a slow and easy kiss.

“I want to do something for the nursery,” Derek mumbled against his lips.

“Like what?” Stiles asked.

“I was thinking about a sky light,” Derek said. “A big one and having it right above her bed.”

“Her?” Stiles asked.

“I have a hunch.”

Stiles smiled at that, wrapping his arms around Derek’s back and pulling him closer. “Sky light sounds good. She’ll like it.”

It was Derek’s turn to smile at that, capturing Stiles’ mouth in another kiss.

**OoOoOoO**

“Stop freaking out,” Derek said, kissing the back of Stiles’ head.

“It’s hard not to freak out,” Stiles said. “We’re about to see our baby.”

“We’ve seen ultrasounds before,” Derek said.

“Well, yeah, but now she’s so developed and big and-.”

“I’m only four months pregnant,” Holly said from where she was sitting in her hospital gown. “Your baby isn’t _that_ big yet. She still has a long way to go.”

They didn’t know the sex of the baby yet (even though the doctor had offered to tell them several times), but they were both convinced that it was a girl. They had also convinced everyone else that it was a girl. Stiles wasn’t going to be disappointed if they had a boy, but for some reason he felt like he was going to be surprised.

“Yeah, but she’s grown so much since we last saw her,” Stiles said, taking a seat next to Holly. “She might have grown another head or something.”

“I don’t think so,” Holly laughed. “I think she’s going to be just fine.”

Stiles felt Derek’s hands on his shoulders and he let out a contented sigh. He didn’t know why he worked himself up so much for the appointments. Holly was a pro at being pregnant and everything had been great so far. The doctor had always given them a report with a smile and an ultrasound photo and a bill of perfect health. He was just beyond nervous. They were only going to have one baby, both of them deciding that one was plenty. But if things didn’t work out for this one, he didn’t think he would be capable of trying again.

The doctor came in then, smiling and greeting all of them. She talked to Holly for a bit about her daily routine and if she was experiencing any pain or discomfort. Stiles tuned out for a bit of this, knowing that Derek was listening intently and hanging onto every word that was said.

Holly soon lifted up her gown and the doctor squirted some gel on her stomach right when Holly gave a little jump, her palm pressing on her stomach.

“Oh!” she gasped before grabbing Stiles’ hand and bringing it to her stomach. “That was definitely a kick.”

Stiles’ mouth fell open and he looked at Holly to his hand on her stomach when he felt something. He could feel something moving and, _oh God,_ that was insane.

“She knows who her daddy is,” Holly giggled.

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed, feeling his daughter move again. “Derek-.”

He looked back at his husband only to see him frozen behind him, eyes glued onto Holly’s stomach and looking slightly terrified. Stiles grabbed one of Derek’s hands with his free one and brought him closer, placing his hand on Holly’s stomach.

They all waited, hoping that the baby would move again. Long seconds passed and Stiles could practically feel Derek’s distress of not being able to feel their baby kick for the first time. Then the movement continued and Stiles heard Derek’s sharp intake of breath.

Stiles turned to look at him, taking in the awed look on his face before feeling Derek wrap an arm around and pull him close.

“We’re going to be dads,” Derek said, hand still firmly placed on Holly’s stomach.

“Pretty crazy,” Stiles said.

Derek just nodded in agreement.

**OoOoOoO**

“What is that?” Derek asked.

“The Golding family tree,” Stiles sighed, looking at the image on the computer. “Apparently family names are a big deal for them. I figure we can pick the first name and try to find the most normal name for a middle name.”

“Fun,” Derek said. “We don’t even have a first name for a boy or a girl.”

“Oh, well, uh, I already came up with one for each,” Stiles said, tapping his pen against the notepad that was on the table next to him.

He kept his eyes trained on the laptop screen, skimming the name for something that wasn’t 30 letters long. Derek let out a soft chuckle and Stiles looked at him from the corner of his eye to see him smiling and shaking his head.

“Melody for a girl and Anthony for a boy?” he asked.

“Well, yeah,” Stiles shrugged, grinning at Derek. “What other names would we choose?”

“They’re perfect,” Derek said. “So, middle names.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, leaning back against his seat. “They’re all insane. I don’t even know how to pronounce half of them.”

“How did Aria get such a normal one?”

“Apparently that was the only one that was normal,” Stiles shrugged. “My grandfather wanted to name her Patriorah.”

“What does that even mean?” Derek asked, sitting down next to Stiles.

“I don’t think it means anything,” Stiles said. “I think it’s just a random word they came up with.”

Derek just nodded his head before scrolling through the family tree. He stopped somewhere close to the bottom, his eyebrows rising in surprise. “I’m on here.”

“Yeah, well you married a Golding,” Stiles shrugged. “Even our future child is on here. I have no idea how they got the information. Maybe they’re in the mafia.”

“Or they do their homework,” Derek said, scrolling back up. “So, names. Reynalido? Mariohin? Lucamiello? Seriously?”

“Yep,” Stiles said. “The Golding family is insane.”

“Really?” Derek asked. “You’ve never talked about them before.”

“Well, I’m just assuming that they’re insane,” Stiles shrugged. “I don't know much about them."

“Not even your grandparents?”

“No,” Stiles said. “My grandpa passed away when I was really young and my mom never talked about my grandma much. I used to get a check on my birthday every year from her, but they stopped after I turned 18. She showed up for Mom’s funeral, but she didn’t stay to talk to anyone.”

“Did she ever visit Aria in the hospital when she was sick?”

“According to my dad she did. I never saw her though.”

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulders, pressing a kiss into his hair. He was happy that Derek didn’t push the topic. His lack of biological family wasn’t something that he liked talking about. He had a ton of people he considered family now, actual blood relation be damned.

“Melody Aria Stilinski,” Derek said.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Well, if we have to pick a family name we might as well pick a name that we like,” Derek shrugged.

“But what if it’s a boy?”

“There’s a Rupert.”

“What? No,” Stiles said, looking to where Derek had the pointer on the screen.

There was indeed a lone Rupert among the Golding family. It didn’t look like he had amounted to much in his life, but his name was ordinary enough to have Stiles sold.

“I’ll take it,” Stiles said.

**OoOoOoO**

“So I’ve been keeping a secret.”

That was probably one of the top ten sentences Stiles didn’t want to hear their surrogate say. He looked to where an eight-month pregnant Holly was sitting at their dining room table. Derek looked up too, looking just as terrified as Stiles probably looked.

“Oh God, not like that,” Holly said quickly, holding her hands up. “Nonono, this has nothing to do with your baby. Everything is okay with her.”

“All right,” Stiles said slowly, looking over to see Derek’s grip on his steak knife loosen considerably. “Then what’s up?”

“Y’know how I said that the agency just sent me to be one of the surrogates you interviewed?” she asked. “That’s not actually true. I wanted to be your surrogate.”

“Why?” Stiles asked, hoping and praying that their surrogate wasn’t some kind of stalker.

“Well, because of that,” she said, gesturing her hand to the wall behind them.

Stiles knew what was on that wall, but that didn’t stop him from turning to look at it. It was Aria’s painting that Derek had bought from the Guggenheim (well Peter had purchased it at the time, but Derek had paid him back). The painting was something that he saw every day, in the dining room where everyone saw it.

“I’m not sure I follow,” Stiles said, turning back to face Holly.

“Your mother is such an inspiration of mine,” she said. “Her paintings are incredible and I-. Well, I never had any plans on being a surrogate after my last one, but I heard that her son and his husband were looking for a surrogate and I jumped at the chance.”

It was weird. Well, not weird that Holly admired his mom, that made perfect sense. It was just weird to hear someone talk about Aria the Artist instead of Aria the Mom.

“That’s why I finally accepted your invitation to dinner,” she continued. “Usually I try not to get too close to the families I’m a surrogate for, but I knew that I had to give you two these.”

She held up a finger before grabbing the packages she had brought in. Stiles had originally assumed they had been picture frames. It made sense. They were having a baby, pictures were going to be plentiful. But now he had a hunch of what they really were.

Holly passed one of the packages to Stiles and he took it, ripping open the side and taking out a framed painting. Abstract art was definitely something that Stiles had never understood, but Derek seemed to appreciate it, taking the painting away from him.

“Where’d you get these?” Derek asked as Holly passed another painting to Stiles.

“Art shows, garage sale, flea markets, even a few museums,” Holly said. “I went through a phase with her paintings and bought every single one that I could find. I tried to buy ‘The Protector’ from the Guggenheim, but they said that it was on hold for some art collector. I guess that must have been you.”

“No,” Derek said. “I tried buying it too and an art collector had it on hold. I had to take my shirt off to be able to buy it.”

Holly looked slightly startled at that and Stiles just shook his head. “It’s a long story.”

“So, these aren’t all that I have since I definitely want to keep some,” Holly said. “But I figured that the baby would want to have some of her grandmother’s art. I’m assuming that you have sketches and other paintings, but I thought I would give these too.”

If there was such a thing as Surrogate of the Century, Holly would definitely get it.

**OoOoOoO**

“Are you sure you don’t want to be in there, Stiles?” Scott asked.

“I’m fine out here,” Stiles said. “I really don’t want to see a baby crawling out of Holly’s vagina.”

“Stiles, nothing is going to crawl out of her,” Laura sighed, flipping a page in her magazine.

“Yeah and you should be there,” Scott said. “I was there for both David and Jeremy.”

“Well, Derek will just have to share all of the details then.”

“Stiles, we all know that you’ve never seen a vagina before,” Lydia said. “But you shouldn’t be scared and miss the birth of your child.”

She had a point.

“You and Derek are only having one kid, right?” Scott said. “You’re never going to get this opportunity again.”

“You’re gonna go crazy just sitting here,” Allison chimed in.

“Then I’ll walk around,” Stiles said, standing up and walking away from the waiting area.

He wasn’t scared or nervous or absolutely terrified. Okay, he was. But what if something happened during the delivery? What if something went wrong? He would never be able to live through that if it did. Derek and Melissa were in there with Holly and everything would be okay. He would be able to go in there when the delivery was over.

Did he want to see their baby coming into the world? Of course. But he really didn’t think he would be able to handle it. It was going to be an hour or more of tears and pain and nerve-wracking emotions and he just couldn’t. He had talked to Derek weeks before about it and even though Derek wanted him to be there, he understood why he was going to keep his distance.

Of course when the baby was born he was going to be with her (or him, he reminded himself) every single second for the rest of her (or his) life. He was more than ready for the baby to be born. It felt like he had been waiting for more than nine months and, in a way, he had been.

Eventually Stiles made his way back to the waiting room and jumped into a game of cards while he was there. His dad was practically shaking from excitement while Stiles was shaking with nerves.

It took a few games of Uno, but eventually Melissa came walking down the hallway with a big smile on her face.

“Well, I’m a grandma for the third time,” she said. “This time with a granddaughter.”

Stiles’ mouth fell open, blocking out all of the excited and happy comments around him. Melissa locked eyes with him and moved her head in the direction of the hall. “Come on, Dad.”

He got up from his feet, quickly making his way through the small throng of people to follow Melissa. They quickly made their way down the hallway until they reached the delivery room. Melissa opened the door and then stepped aside, smiling at him.

Holly was lying on the bed looking tired and worn out but smiling at a little bundle in Derek’s arms, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Hi,” Stiles said.

They both looked up, but Stiles only focused on Derek. He made his way to him, leaning forward him to see their daughter.

“She’s beautiful,” Stiles said, looking down at her tiny pink face and her closed eyes.

“Holly did great,” Melissa said. “And Melody is a very healthy baby.”

“We made that,” Stiles said, pointing to her.

“You made her,” Derek corrected, rolling his eyes.

“Nope, we did,” Stiles said. “You knocked me up, that’s what we’re going to start telling people.”

Derek just shook his head, still looking at Melody. “Whatever you say.”

**OoOoOoO**

“It’s your turn.”

“No it’s not.”

“I went last time.”

“Pretty sure I did.”

“You slept through the last time.”

“Derek I did not sleep through our baby crying, that is ridiculous.”

“You drooled on my shirt.”

“I did no- Oh, I did.”

Derek just gave Stiles a pointed look so he crawled to the foot of the bed, scooping into the crib there and taking Melody into his arms. She was only a week old and already making good use of her vocal chords. Stiles pressed a kiss to her forehead before looking back at Derek.

“I changed her diaper when I got up with her and she isn’t due to eat for another hour,” Derek said. “She’s probably just having trouble sleeping.”

Stiles moved back up the bed, leaning against a pile of pillows and rocking Melody back and forth. “It’s okay, Daddy 1 and 2 are here.”

“Are we both going to be ‘Dad’?” Derek asked, placing his chin on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Well I want to be called Dad,” Stiles said, continuing to coo at his daughter. “What? Do you want to be ‘Father’ or ‘Papa’ or ‘Padre’ or ‘Pappy’ or ‘Father Dearest’ or something?”

“No, ‘Dad’ is fine,” Derek said and Stiles didn’t even have to look at him to know that he was rolling his eyes.

“That’s boring,” Stiles said, rocking Melody in his arms as she continued to cry. “Oh come on, sweetie. It’s okay. There’s nothing to cry about.”

Melody didn’t pick up the memo though, continuing to wail in his arms. Usually if she didn’t need to eat or have her diaper changed, she was crying because she wanted to sleep. She didn’t want to sleep now and he had no idea what to do.

Unless.

“Sing to her,” Stiles said.

“What?” Derek asked.

“Laura used to do it all the time for Amelia when she was a baby,” Stiles said. “She’d go straight to sleep.”

“Stiles, I can’t sing.”

“Well I can’t either.”

“Since we both can’t sing why can’t you do it?”

“Because you have the nicer voice of the two of us,” Stiles said. “My voice is all scratchy and yours is all smooth.”

“I love your voice.”

Stiles smiled a bit at that, looking back down at Melody who was sniffling like crazy and moving her tiny fists as she let out little cries. He pouted before looking back at Derek. “Please.”

“Fine,” Derek sighed. “But I’m doing this for her, not for you.”

“As you should.”

Derek just shook his head, trailing the back of his finger up and down Melody’s face. He started to sing a song that Stiles didn’t recognize and he did it so softly that Stiles could barely hear. After a while Melody started to calm down, just sniffling and blinking her big brown eyes. Since Melody had stopped crying, Stiles could hear Derek better as he continued to sing.

“You’re good,” Stiles said, a little awestruck. “My husband can sing.”

“I’m not that good,” Derek said, rolling his eyes.

“Yes you are,” Stiles insisted. “Forget architecture, you have a future career in music, I know it.”

“Stiles, shut up.”

Stiles just let out a small laugh and shaking his head, looking at their now sleeping daughter. “We did okay, huh?”

“Yeah,” Derek agreed, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before kissing Melody’s forehead. “Now put her back in her crib so that we can get some sleep.”

“You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I was just having major writer's block and losing my mind and I'm sorry! In other news, there's only going to be two more parts to this series, so it'll be ending soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
